1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to charging apparatuses, and more particularly to a charging apparatus for supporting a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly, a charging apparatus is specially designed for supporting and supplying power to portable electronic devices, such as tablet personal computers, cellular telephones, and other portable electronic devices. The charging apparatus typically defines a receiving groove to receive and to match with the portable electronic devices. An angle between the portable electronic device and the charging apparatus cannot be changed when the portable electronic device is being charged. Thus, it will be inconvenient that different portable electronic devices are charged by different special charging apparatuses.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.